


YOU GET ME SO HIGH

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Break Up, Drug Use, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, Suicide, im sorry, like its really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tyler and josh break up.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	YOU GET ME SO HIGH

**Author's Note:**

> this one is really really sad i wrote it a year ago.

he's sorry, he's been feeling sorry for a long time now. 

he misses him. he thought about calling more these past few days. 

he's high out of his mind and the only thing he needs right now is josh's words whispered against his ear. telling him how he's beautiful, how much josh loves him. 

he doesn't call. he stares at the walls and cries, he cries and he cries. 

______________

everything is his fault and he knows it. he pushed everyone away from him.

he doesn't really know why, destroying everything that makes him happy because it's somehow easier this way. 

being high helps, he forgets and remembers at the same time. 

he remembers josh; josh's eyes, josh's voice, josh's arms. joshjoshjosh. 

______________

it's midnight, his phone is in his hands. he's waiting. for what? he doesn't know. he wishes for his death and sleep. 

when he wakes up three hours later, he feels even worse than before. he smokes and wishes to forget and hates himself when he remembers.

that night he called josh. josh didn't answer. he cries and dreams about josh putting flowers on his grave.

______________

"it's better this way," he said, tears in his eyes because he knows he's lying.

"you can't be serious," josh whispered, heartbroken.

"we can't anymore, i can't anymore. i'm so sorry josh." he's blinded by his tears, everything hurts.

josh is sitting there, motionless, his face screaming pain and sadness.

"just let me know if it's okay to call you when i'm lonely," he whispers, full of hope.

at this josh looks up. he's angry, so angry. tyler feels like dying. 

without a word, josh gets out of the apartment, nothing but an angry and disgusted glare for tyler. 

tyler cried himself to sleep that night, like every other night after that.

______________

"tyler, it been weeks now, you need to get your shit together dude." 

tyler hears brendon without really listening to him. he hears the sound, but the words don't make sense to him. this phone conversation has been going on for hours now; it's not the first time and probably won't be the last. it's always the same. 

"you aren't listening to me, are you?" brendon is used to it, he wishes he wasn't.

"tyler, you're the one who decided to break everything up. you can't keep feeling sorry for yourself now, it's your fault." 

tyler cries and hangs up. truth hurts more than anything and he's paying his price. 

______________

they're sharing a joint, josh is laughing, showing his perfect white teeth. tyler wishes josh will destroy him with his teeth.

"we should stick together, no matter what." josh is whispering so close to his face. tyler wants to kiss him more than anything.

"you're my best friend, i will love you forever," tyler whispers back. 

they're so close, tyler can feel josh's breath on his face. he smells the mint and the smoke coming out of his mouth. 

tyler is drowning in josh's eyes, they're so dark and they're glowing. the more time that goes by, the higher the tension is. before he can even register it, josh's lips are on his. 

his lips are chapped and tastes like smoke, but it's perfect. it's josh and it's perfect.

they kiss all night long, sharing breaths and smoke. 

______________

he's so tired, he can't take it anymore, the pain is too strong. he just wants to sleep, he doesn't want to feel anymore.

he's just a void of pain, he's auto destructive. everything is broken because of him. 

he's too weak and too tired to think about what he's about to do. 

he doesn't think when he swallows that bottle of pills, he doesn't think when he falls asleep. 

tyler never wakes up, josh puts flowers on his grave every week, telling him about how much he's lonely, how much he wishes he could call tyler and be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall are safe if u need anything im here
> 
> im fallwithfalling on tumblr come and say hi!


End file.
